


Creek one shots

by Amare_pikapika



Category: South Park
Genre: Angry Kissing, Anxious Tweek Tweak, Boys Kissing, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig being a bad boyfriend for a second, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Gay Craig Tucker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in Public, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Protect Tweek Tweak, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Stolen Kisses, Tweek purposely pissing off craig, craig tucker be a loving boyfriend, creek- oneshot, cute story’s, frustrated, tweek tweak in an apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: Short and sweet Craig x tweek one shots! Taken from my wattpad account.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi looked over?   
> Misspelling probably took place.

It was a routine for the two friends, well more like boyfriends, to walk home after school. Even though they had lived a good 15 minutes away, Craig would insist and even grew comfortable very fast with the routine he had shared with Tweek. Even on the coldest days, he would never leave the side of his blonde. 

Today had been a bit frustrating for both, they had gotten into a strong agreement about something stupid that they hadn't even remembered. But, both had met at the same spot at the end of the school day. Craig had waited for about 10 long minutes, almost convinced that Tweek had broke the routine and walked without him. But purposely, Tweek had been late since he wanted to waste Craig's time just a bit to provoke him. 

As he arrived, Craig was about to yell at him for why he took so long. But refused to even talk to the blonde as he decided to just put out his cigarette and shove his hands into his coat while walking down the street. 

Craig had watched as Tweek took out his tangled and messy headphones, seeing his fidgety fingers try to untangle the mess of white string. Tweek had instantly began to get frustrated with it, tugging and even yanking at it.   
Craig was about to let tweeks frustration continue for his own amusement of watching but he didn't want him to break it so he was quick to step in. 

"Okay okay, don't break them." He grumbled, stopping in his snowy tracks as he pulled Tweek closer so he could get a closer look at the situation. 

"I don't need your help. You'll just mess it up." Tweek had spoken back, usually, he was easy to give consent to, mostly he relied on Craig to do everything for him. 

Craig grew a bit frustrated but shoved it aside as he hadn't wanted to make the fight last longer then it should. He decided to be the bigger man and take measurements into his own hands. By doing that he ignored Tweek and continued to untangle the headphones with ease and with no interruptions. 

Tweek had grabbed his headphones back instantly as he just shoved them into his pocket. That had made Craig a bit mad since he had just spent the last 3 minutes untangling them just for Tweek not to use them and simply shove them into a small space. 

He reached out as he took ahold of tweeks elbow, pulling him back as he gave an unimpressed stare. 

"No thank you kiss?" He teased, leaning closer as he thought that seeing the reddened hue on tweeks face would make his day a bit more enjoyable then it had started. 

"I didn't ask for your help." Tweek has a mumble, but although he was giving the cold shoulder towards Craig, he rose up on his toes as he gave a small kiss to Craig's cold lips. 

Tweek had pulled away quickly, though he wished the kiss could last longer just a bit.   
As they stayed silent for a minute, it had started to snow delicately all around them. 

"Is That all I get?" Craig has asked, looking around as he stepped closer to Tweek, his grip on his elbow easing as he rose his hand up to rest at tweeks neck. His thumb rubbing over his pulse as he gave a small smile. 

"I hate you.." Tweek had given a mumble before his eyes locked shut, his lips pressing against Craig's but to tweeks surprise, no lips had been touched. His eyes opened just a bit as he wondered what was happening. 

"Hey.. hey that's not fair!" Tweeks mused, his hands teasing up as he gripped at the collar of Craig's blue coat, yanking him forward.   
He heard Craig's deeply chuckle at his reactions before he was silenced by tweeks lips. Depending on the kiss as he snaked his arms around Craig's neck. 

"You don't just pull away.." Tweek whispered, pressing his lips once's again against Craig's as he waited for the same response back. He was gladly given a kiss back before the two of them pulled away. 

"Let's go home.. and you have to stay for dinner," Tweek assures, reaching for Craig's hand as he tugged him to keep walking.


	2. Ramble until kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi looked over.

"And- he was like boom boom boom! And then the good guy was like 'you can't do that!' And and and-" 

Craig had listened to Tweek blabber on about some action movie he and jimmy had seen. He was honestly growing annoyed by the constant rambling about some horrible movie he was never going to watch. But Craig had to admit, the way tweeks face lit up and how he continued to blabber on without him worrying about what people thought like he normally does. 

Tweek must have seen the annoyed expression he was given by his boyfriend as he soon quieted down until he didn't even talk at all. 

Craig who had soon took notice and zoned into no noise of his talking boyfriend, was skeptical and found it strange as he gave a confused look and a cock of his eyebrow. 

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Craig asked, setting his phone down as he looked around the coffee shop he was all too familiar with. 

Currently, Tweek was on break, not even taking off his work apron as he sat at the first table to the counter. 

"Oh.. you just look bored." Tweek shrugged, giving a small smile as he grew a bit sadder at the thought. 

"No.. sorry I just... please continue." Craig lead on, reaching out as he took ahold of tweeks hand on the table, giving a small squeeze of reassurance. 

"I really should be getting back to work.." Tweek said, sitting up but continuing to hold onto Craig's hand. 

"Give me a kiss first," Craig mumbled, looking around as he saw that not many customers where near nor would they care. 

"But.. this is unprofessional Craig.. later okay?" He tried to Persuade but to no use.   
Tweek had been pulled closer as he was connected with warm lips that tasted like dark and rich coffee. 

"Mmh.. your lips taste nice.." the blonde mumbled just enough for Craig to here, as he reconnected their lips just for another taste of the coffee he was receiving. 

Craig had pulled away with a roll of his eyes, kissing his boyfriend's lips one more time in an act of departure. 

"Alright you coffee freak, get to work," Craig mumbled, his hands lowering to give a gentle squeeze to tweeks hips.

"Okay.. but you have to let me go... people are staring." Tweek grew nervous, trying to pull away but was greeted with no response of leaving or being let go. 

"Then let's give them something to stare at.."   
Craig whispered, giving a sideways glance to the people who had actually been staring before he adverted his attention back to his anxious boyfriend. 

"Craig.," he grumbled, annoyed but soon his expression changes from annoyed too anxious as he looked towards where Craig's eyes had used to be. 

Without another word exchanged a kiss was given before they had finally pulled away. Craig giving a smirk as Tweek rushed off behind the counter with a flushed face.


	3. Shower curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi looked over.

"Uck! No way babe, you're not sleeping over if you smell like that!" Craig had gave a disgusted expression that didn't match his usual features. His nose scrunching up, his lips in a form of a delicate frown. The black-haired male had watched his boyfriend give an annoyed look mixed with anxiety. 

"Excuse me? I smell like I always do!" Tweek had said, sitting against the edge of Craig's space-themed bed. 

With a kick to tweeks side, he wiggles and staggered as he fell against the floor. Pushed and unimpressed by his boyfriend's reactions and actions, he gave an annoyed 'hmph' which made Craig's heart flutter just a bit. 

"Whatever! I'm taking a shower.. and no you cannot join me because you're being rude!" 

With that said by the blonde, he stumbled to the bathroom as he tugged off his shirt with a bit of trouble but Eventually chucked it to the floor. 

Tweek had turned the knob, quickly retrieving his hand before he was sprayed with cold water that was soon to cool. 

As he subtracted the rest of his clothes onto the floor, he stepped into the shower. It was a bit lonely, especially since he usually was showering with his lover but he was quite unhappy with the way he was treated. 

He didn't smell bad, did he? He smelt like he always did, with the hint of intoxicating coffee and sweetened cologne that probably only gay men would wear. But none the less he shouldn't smell bad, he couldn't smell bad. 

With worried thoughts, really really in-depth anxious thoughts. He called out for Craig, his head poking through the curtains as he waited for Craig to enter the unlocked bathroom door. 

"Yeah.. what I thought you said I couldn't join."   
He grumbled, looking towards his boyfriend with a sly smirk. 

"I thought I was being 'rude'?" He teased, stepping closer as he had tried to grab at the curtains and expose his drenched boyfriend.   
With water still running loud, tweeks yell at Craig to stop was not unheard. 

"Don't look!" He shouted, clenching the material around his fingers as he tugged at it to cover him, despite Craig's own fingers trying to tug it in the opposite direction. 

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't seen before."   
Craig gave a good reason to stand for his point, with another rough tug between the two, a shredding sound was heard as Tweek stared wide-eyed. 

Craig, a bit pissed at what has happened to his lovely curtains, wasn't even amused when he saw his anxious lover naked. He was about to fume before he heard tweek give a loud laugh. Followed by small little giggles and loud gasps for air to fill his lungs. Craig's anger subsided, he rose his hand and cupped tweeks wet cheek, his thumb rubbing over the upper side. 

With another slow laugh, Tweek has soon dialled down from his fits of giggles and stares longingly into his boyfriend's eyes. Forgetting all about why he had called for Craig, and even to the in depths of forgetting his worry's and thoughts of if he smelt bad. 

"What did you need?" Craig had asked, his face tilting just a bit. His face never leaving tweeks unless it was to blink. 

"Do I smell bad?" Tweek mumbled, giving a long anxious sigh as he pushed his cheek into the warmth of Craig's hand. Noticing how water from his own hair was dropping against Craig's hand and then lead down to his forearm. 

Without a word spoken, Craig gave a rough shake of his head, leaning down slightly to capture tweeks wetted lips against his own chapped ones.

As Tweek had twisted his hand slightly behind him to turn off the water, Craig as reached behind himself as he reached for a towel to wrap around his boyfriend's small waist, covering him up. 

With no longer the loud crashing of water for background noise, Tweek had stumbled out of the bathtub as he pushed Craig closer to him, not wanting to break the kiss as his mind was at ease. Craig's other hand rose as he trapped tweeks face between his fingers. But the kiss didn't go any further as Craig was pushed back by his shoulder. 

"Look Tweek you don't smell bad." Craig had sighed, going in for another kiss as he hadn't wanted this small moment to go to waste, why waste such an intimate moment like the curtain breaking, this was the moment, it shouldn't be ruined from tweeks anxious worry's of his head smells bad. 

"But you had said-" Tweek had been cut off by a small peck, then saw as Craig had rolled his eyes while shaking his head in a disappointed way before stepping back, the mood completely ruined. 

"Mood ruined. Congratulations." Craig announced, upset and a bit moody that he was totally cockblocked by his own boyfriend. Before Tweek had time to react, Craig had walked out and towards his bedroom. 

"But.. do I?! Craig!"


End file.
